


Nightmare

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Abner wakes up from a nightmare, finding Finas waiting to comfort him.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com

Abner startled awake to Finas repeating his name and shaking him by the shoulders. He sat up with a cry, heart pounding out of his chest. He touched his throat to make sure it didn’t bleed, eyes snapping around the room.

“You had a nightmare,” Finas said.

As if he didn’t already know that, Abner nearly snarled. Finas moved closer, touched his back.

“It was just a nightmare,” Finas repeated, and Abner’s anger stumbled, weakened. The hand moved, rubbed from the small of his back to the nape of his neck, slow and not too hard.

It’s too soft. Finas whispered too soft. Up, down, slow, slow, wearing down his anger, left him with the terror.

His eyes burned. He quickly covered his face. No, he wasn’t going to- He wouldn’t cry in front of Finas. He turned tense and stiff when his eyes ran over, wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Finas whispered that he’s OK. He’s all right. It’s all right. It made his throat close up, rendered him unable to tell him to stop. He closed his eyes, palms over his face. Finas hugged him from the side then, nudged him to lean on him.

Abner let it go on for too long a moment. Too deceptive and comforting, this was the opposite of his duties as a vampire hunter. He _can’t_ trust this, and it made him ache for something he can’t name.

He wrenched out of Finas’ arms with a rough jerk and turned away from him.

“I’m fine,” he said hoarsely. He laid down again, hid his face against the covers. A brief moment passed, Finas moved closer yet.

“I’m going to hold you now. If you want me to stop, make any noise or pinch me.”

Abner felt Finas watching him, waiting for his protest. He should protest. Then he felt another body slip under his cover, press against his back, and the ache lessened. A hand traveled on his waist around the soft part of his stomach, an arm fit itself in the space between his neck and the pillow, hand clasping onto his shoulder. He was pulled close against a broad chest.

He’s too tired, he told himself. It’s too early to fight to keep Finas at a distance. He let himself relax against the gentle murderer in his bedroom, knowing he’d chastise himself in a few hours.

“What was the nightmare about?” Finas wondered, stroking his shoulder.

“Don’t remember,” Abner lied, cleared his throat, then grabbed onto him in case he took it as the signal to let go.

“Of course,” Finas said, and he felt a kiss over the vertebrae at the back of his neck. “Go to sleep. You need the rest. … Don’t say "coffee”, please.“

"I didn’t.”

“I could hear you think it.”

Abner felt the twinge of a smile.


End file.
